Anthem of the Angels
by jazz96
Summary: AU.Inuyasha has an uncurable disease.There is nothing anybody can do except wait and see what happens. What will Sesshomaru think of this? Takes place in present Tokyo Japan where inu an sessh get along.


**Haylo! I was listening to a song when I thought of this! I wrote it in like 2 hours so forgive me if it's crappy=D. The song is ****_Anthem of the Angels _by Breaking Benjamin. I do not own Inuyasha. This a songfic…I'm not a big fan of them, but I just had a sudden inspiration to do this, and now I gotta update my other stories. This takes place in an up-to date world where inuyasha and Sessh get along. You can consider this a yaoi or brothery fic. It doesn't really matter and it can go any way you want it to.**

**

* * *

**

**Anthem of the Angels**

_White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again_

Inuyasha had been sick for over a year now. The disease had spread slowly throughout his body. It was an uncurable and genetic demonic disease that would spread slower through the hanyou's body because of his human blood, my mother had informed me. You would think that on his human night, the disease might just dissipate, but that was not the case. On his first human night after the diagnoses, the disease seemed to indeed disappear, but the next day it had come back.

_Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead_

It was raining outside, as if the very gods were crying out in sorrow for my brother's suffering. The sound of Inuyasha's soft breathing calmed me because this convinced him that he was still alive. A golden streak of lightning was seen through the night sky and Sesshomaru looked back at his only family.

_Days go on forever  
But i have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I_

I had struggled day and night to find a cure for my little brother, but all my research had failed and I had come up with nothing. I, the great Lord of the West, was a failure. I had promised Inuyasha that I would undoubtly find a cure without fail, but somehow I had done the exact opposite. Yet, Inuyasha forgot all about that when I had come to see him, and just smiled softly. Why? I had failed and for that, he would die. I had long given up research, at the request of my Inuyasha. His exact words had been, 'Don't waste your time with that shitty research, and let's play the new video game Koga brought me yesterday. Oh, and I made a painting, but it's not done just yet." With those words I had decided to spend as much time with Inuyasha as possible. The time came when Inuyasha could no longer walk and had to stay in bed, as he was now. The demon lord would not leave Inuyasha by himself, no matter how much the hanyou beraded me for lack of eating and working.

_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye_

The always brash, arrogant, strong, beautiful, and loud half demon, lay in a soft bed with silky cover which I, myself, had personally picked out. His eyes were glazed over with pain and his silvery white hair was put in a low ponytail, curtesy of his mother. His breathing was becoming more shallow as the days went by. Nobody had told his brother that he was not long for this world, but somehow I understood that Inuyasha knew this without having to ask and had accepted it. I did not want to allow Inuyasha to accept this reality. _I_ did not want to accept it.

_Cold light above us  
Hope fills the heart  
And fades away  
Skin white as winter  
As the sky returns to grey_

I had secretly kept up the investigation, and had thought that I had found a clue to the cure. Obviously, I had been so excited that I had actually laughed, until I realized that the clue had been irrevelant and it only scratched the surface of understanding the making of a cure. Then I had come up with the idea that I would revive Inuyasha with the tenseiga, but then I remembered that this was not possible because I had already used it in him during the feudal age. This dissappointed me even more. My mother had told me to just give up and spend as much time with Inuyasha as I could. She had been right. There was a small chance that he would survive another day. It was already a miracle that the hanyou had survived this long. I was pulled out of my thoughts of the past, when I heard a small cough from my little brother. Inuyasha was so pale.

"Quit staring wouldya'. I swear I could feel you mind raping me." The hanyou spoke with a hoarse voice. All I could do was stare, stare sadly at him, and hold back the grief and desperation that was slowly threatening to consume me.

_Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I_

"Hn maybe it is just your paranoia, little brother" I said teasingly. Somehow I managed to smile.

"Whatever, I finished my painting though." He said almost weakly and pointed to the small table covered with medicines by his bedside.

_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
Then say the last goodbye_

I gently retrieved the paining. It featured the bright heavens at the top, filled with beautiful, unearthly blossoms and angels walking with souls. The center of the painting was covered in green grass. The most captivating part about it was its simplicity and the fact that me and Inuyasha were together, sitting in a tree. The bottom of the painting was a sinister red filled with evil demons and fire.

"I did not know you were religious Inuyasha" I inquired.

"I'm not. It doesn't represent the afterlife, if that's what you're thinking," Inuyasha stated simply, yet his voice was starting to sound more like a whisper.

_You're dead alive (x4)_

I raised an amused eyebrow. "Then what else could it represent?

"Well, my idea was th-" Inuyash did not get to finish his sentence because he seemed to be in even more pain than usual. He froze and held on to the blankets, his eyes blazed with agony.

"Inuyasha what hurts?" I questioned quickly. I hated this feeling of uselessness.

"Ah" he gasped in pain and forced out the words," everything." What could I do about everything hurting?

"Isn't the medicine helping?" I tried to keep my voice steady, but i was starting to fail at even that.

"It's keeping the worst of it away" he wheezed with his eyes tightly closed. The pain seemed to actually be going away or was Inuyasha suppressing it? I couldn't tell.

_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye_

"Don't worry 'bout it," Inuyasha smiled after a while.

For once, in a long time, I had no idea what to say. I leaned in and hugged him tightly while I still could.

Inuyasha grunted in surprise, but soon relaxed into the embrace and circled his arms around me, as well.

"Geez, don't be such a baby" Inuyasha tried to laugh.

"You will not be forgotten" he said.

Inuyasha smiled. He knew that translated to 'I'll miss you' and other things…..

We stayed like this for a while, just inhaling each other's scents. Suddenly, I felt Inuyasha tense and then go limp in my arms.

"Inuyasha?" I pulled him away from me far enough to see his dull and lifeless eyes. Those eyes that were once filled with so much emotion. He will never again call me 'a big ass prick.' What do I do now? I held on tightly to my past brother's corpse and couldn't help the hot sting in the back of my eyes. Clenching my mouth and fists, to keep the tears at bay I realized that there was no reason to hide my tears. Who would I hide them from? I feel those tears falling and my anguish-filled roar was covered by the thunder of the storm

* * *

**Okay, yeah. Please tell me what you think. I was thinking of doing one from Inuyasha's point of view too, but I'm not sure. Oh my god! Now I gotta go finish my homework quick or I'm in big big trouble. Sorry for the shittyness. **


End file.
